Trois pères et une mère: James, Sirius, Rémus,Lily
by Morenas
Summary: Fin des études,James Sirius Rémus et Lily sont confrontés aux problèmes de la guerre mais surtout d'un certain événement.Lily n'est pas au bout de ses peines!Quand tu sors avec un maraudeur c'est avec tous les maraudeurs que tu sors...Accouchement 1er mot
1. Chapter 1

En plein milieu des examens, besoin d'écrire surtout après cette journée difficile. Soyez cool, une review ca remonte le moral =)

« Oh regarde un oiseau ! s'écria brusquement Lily les yeux levés vers le ciel.

-Ah oui…dit machinalement James. Bon Lily on peut parler sérieusement. Lily ! dit-il en élevant la voix tentant d'arracher sa fiancée de la contemplation d'un oiseau.

Celle-ci reporta son attention sur lui, quelque peu agacée.

-James, pas maintenant d'accord ? Et puis je ne vois la nécessité d'en parler encore et encore. Cela n'avancera à rien, c'est tout c'est comme ça !

Puis lui lançant un dernier regard exaspéré, elle s'éloigna de lui. James la regarda désemparé mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Lily avait raison : en reparler ne servirait à rien, il allait falloir l'accepter.

James se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch pour voir Sirius qui s'entraînait. Celui-ci n'était même pas sur son balai mais assit dans les gradins l'air perdu dans ses pensées. James monta dans les gradins le rejoindre et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Hey…murmura James.

-James, salua Sirius. Alors vous avez parlé ?

-Non, elle…elle pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en reparler.

James ne put cacher à son meilleur ami son désespoir et lui confia alors ses angoisses pour son avenir, leur avenir à tous les deux. Puis finalement James demanda à Sirius pourquoi il ne volait pas. A ces mots, le visage de Sirius se teinta d'une profonde amertume.

-J'ai reçu une lettre juste avant de venir ici. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de voler. Ni même l'envie.

-Une lettre ? demanda perplexe James.

-Mon mère me prie de rejoindre les rangs de Lord Voldemort pour honorer le nom des Black .

-Je croyais qu'elle t'avait renié il y a un an ?

-Oui malheureusement elle a sentit sa fibre maternelle se réveiller et a soudain très envie de reprendre contact avec moi..enfin la vérité est que Regulus est trop jeune pour rejoindre les Mangemorts mais il faut absolument qu'un Black entre dans les rangs afin d'assurer gloire et prestige à la famille…

James le regarda hésitant, Sirius surprit son regard et éclata d'un rire ressemblant à un aboiement. Un rire sans joie.

-James ne me dit pas que…James ! Tu penses réellement que je vais obéir à ma mère et rejoindre les rangs de ce malade psychopathe ?

Sirius prit James dans ses bras , et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai et trahirai, toi, Lily, Remus et Peter.

James s'écarta de lui et sourit.

-J'aurais tellement voulu quitter Poudlard dans d'autres circonstances.

-Je sais, moi aussi.

Les garçons gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes quand un sourire commença à naître sur les lèvres de Sirius.

-Tu sais James, après tout c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde…

James le regarda perplexe.

-Voldemort ?

-James t'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Mais non pas Voldemort, l_ui_ !

-Ah oui…ben …euh…

-Pfff enfin James c'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?

- Non ! Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Je vais être p….

-Ben c'est comme ci tu étais le premier à qui ça arrive ! s'exclama Sirius exaspéré.

James bougonna quelques secondes puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Dit Sirius…Tu ne veux pas être le parrain ?

-YAHOUUUUU

Le soir dans la salle commune.

-Nan mais t'es malade ou quoi ? cria Lily

-Mais Lily …tenta de parler James.

-Tu veux confier notre enfant à ce gamin immature qui se gratte les puces ?

-C'est juste au cas où…

-James ! Je préfère que ça soit Rémus…

- Je veux garder Sirius !

- James…

-nous n'avons qu'à mettre Rémus en marraine si cela peut te rassurer…soupira James .

Lily ouvrit la bouche stupéfaite puis réfléchit et finalement trouva que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à la future…marraine…

Plus tard dans la soirée.

-QUOI ? hurla Rémus . Tu peux répéter ? S'il te plait, ajouta le jeune homme d'un ton doucereux.

-Tu…tu veux être la mar…marraine ? Redemanda James en bafouillant.

Lily à ses côtés n'en menait pas large, après tout c'était elle qui avait donné son accord pour cette histoire de marraine. Elle se sentait responsable.

-Rémus, cela me rassurait beaucoup que tu acceptes ce rôle…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es d'accord avec ça, Lily ! S'exclama Rémus en se tournant vers celle qui venait de parler. Tant pis, ce bébé n'aura qu'un parrain…après tout je ne vois pas l'utilité d'une marraine, Sirius est bien parrain non ?

-Justement ! répondit Lily.

Rémus lui lança un drôle de regard.

-Lily, tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'assume ce rôle de marraine ?

-Oui…

-Bon …on peut peut-être dire que je suis le deuxième parrain…

-Officiellement il n'y a qu'un parrain…murmura James

-Officiellement une marraine est une femme, répliqua Rémus.

Lily soupira et échangea un regard avec James. C'était mal parti…

Le soir très tard dans la salle commune près de la cheminée.

-Si je comprends bien, tu n'as pas confiance en moi Lily ? demanda Sirius

-Oh Sirius bien sûr que si…mais je serais plus rassurée si Rémus occuperais le rôle de …

-Marraine ! lança boudeur Rémus.

Sirius oublia d'être fâché contre Lily pour émettre un rire bruyant comme à son habitude.

-Que c'est émouvant quand même …c'est la première fois que tu es marraine, Rémus ?

-La Ferme Sirius ! répliqua Rémus.

James se dit qu'il avait peut-être pas eu une si bonne idée que ça…

Les garçons se chamaillaient encore quand Lily décida de prendre les choses en main.

-Ecoutez ! Lily avait élevé la voix. Les garçons se turent. Lily se félicita d'avoir autant d'autorité sur eux, autorité due au fait qu'elle était la présence féminine avec eux. Vous êtes nos meilleurs amis, nous avons confiance en vous et surtout nous avons besoin de vous. Surtout en ce moment. Qu'importe qui sera marraine ou parrain, l'important est que s'il nous arrive malheur à moi et à James, notre enfant ne soit pas seul. Je veux être assurée que vous seriez là en cas de besoin.

Lily se tut, observant les réactions de Sirius et de Rémus. Son discours avait de toute évidence fait mouche.

Le lendemain dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuné.

-Salut marraine, dit Sirius en guise de bonjour lorsqu'il arriva à la table des Gryffondors.

Lily et James se regardèrent inquiets de la réaction de Rémus.

-Parrain, salua posément Rémus.

Les deux futurs parents se regardèrent soulagés et surtout heureux.

-Je vois que notre Peter sera bien entouré, s'exclama joyeusement Lily.

Trois têtes se tournèrent soudainement vers la maman. Lily rougit mais ne baissa pas le regard et c'est d'une voix tout à fait innocente qu'elle leur demanda…

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit Peter ? dit James interloqué.

-Mais c'est hors de question ! s'écria Sirius. Lily n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela le concernait.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, ce n'est vraiment pas joli, affirma Rémus.

Lily les regarda tous les trois stupéfaite. Il fallait peut-être leur rappeler que…

-Il n'y a qu'un père ! Je ne vais pas vous épouser tous les trois ! Non mais, un ça suffit déjà !

Les jeunes hommes la regardèrent un instant en silence puis comme si Lily n'avait jamais parlé, ils reprirent leur conversation.

-Pourquoi pas Orson ? proposa Sirius.

- Sirius ce n'est pas parce que ton prénom porte le nom d'une constellation ainsi que toute ta barge de famille, que mon fils doit s'appeler Orson ! lança James

-Et pourquoi pas Romulus ?

-Remus t'avais rien d'autre ?

-Vaut mieux être sourd que d'entendre ça, renifla dédaigneusement Sirius.

- Evidement Orson c'est tellement plus beau…répliqua sarcastique Rémus, vexé que sa proposition ait eu aussi peu de succès.

- Harry ! s'exclama subitement James.

-Non moi c'est Sirius.

-Pas toi, mon fils ! Il s'appellera Harry.

James les regarda réfléchir puis Lily ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début du débat sur le prénom de SON enfant.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Moi aussi , ajouta Sirius.

- Toi on s'en fout, murmura Lily.

-Moi aussi même si je persiste à croire que Romulus aurait été bien mieux, intervint Rémus.

-Toi aussi on s'en fout, répéta Lily.

-Tu dis ma chérie ? demanda James en remarquant que sa fiancée murmurait des paroles toute seule.

Il était heureux que Harry est le consentement de sa future femme mais son sourire se fana vite quand Lily mit en évidence quelque chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensé jusqu'à lors…

-Et si c'est une fille ?

Fin

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et si j'ai plus de 10 review je mets une suite. J'ai déjà une idée…l'accouchement ….


	2. Chapter 2

Chose promise chose due ! J'ai eu mes 10 review ! Merci beaucoup ça ma fait plaisir =) Donc voici un sorte de suite …bonne lecture et review !

-Sirius tu veux bien lâcher mon bras , s'il te plait ! cria James.

-AHHHHH ! hurla Lily.

-ARGGGHHH ! hurla Sirius.

-Allez-y Madame encore un effort…demanda doucement le médicomage.

James crut que sa femme allait assassiner le guérisseur sur place. Il prit la main de son épouse pour lui donner du courage. Mais lui-même était en sueur tremblant de tous ses membres. Et Sirius qui hurlait et angoissait à côté de lui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…gémissait Sirius à côté de lui.

Non franchement Sirius ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

-PUNAISE SIRIUS CALME-TOI ! C'EST PAS TOI QUI EST EN TRAIN D'ESSAYER DE PASSER UNE TETE QUI A LA TAILLE D'UNE BALLE DE FOOTBALL A TRAVERS UN TROU DE LA TAILLE D'UNE BALLE DE TENNIS ! s'égosilla Lily . AHHHHH…

Sirius en resta muet de stupeur. James qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son ami lui prit le bras et le …chassa de la salle de travail.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin tu n'as pas le droit ! protesta Sirius, scandalisé.

-Sirius primo tu angoisses ma femme, deuxio ce n'est pas toi qui est en train d'accoucher d'ailleurs soit dit en passant tu peux te rassurer, tu ne connaitras jamais ça, tertio préviens Remus !

James ne laissa pas Sirius répondre et retourna dans la salle de travail. Il allait être Papa ! Oh mon dieu…IL ALLAIT ETRE PAPA !

Dans la salle d'attente.

Sirius faisait les cents pas en attendant Remus qu'il venait juste de prévenir. Celui-ci arriva cinq minutes plus tard en catastrophe. Il avait l'air déboussolé.

-C'est maintenant que tu arrives ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant idiot ! répliqua Remus.

-Mais c'était pas prévu ! C'est aller si vite ! Lily a dit, enfin plutôt hurlé, qu'elle avait perdu les eaux , d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là j'ai pas vu d'eau moi !

- T'iras te renseigner.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire…C'est arrivé si vite…soupira Sirius qui se rassit puis…se releva.

- 9 mois quand même !

-Tant que ça ?

Pendant que les deux hommes marchaient de long en large, James essayait d'apaiser sa femme. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de très bien marcher…

-Qu'on le sort d'ici ! Virez-le de là ! Sors ! hurlait Lily .

Les médicomages furent bien obligés de le faire sortit sous les protestations de James.

-Monsieur s'il vous plait, votre femme…

-Mais enfin je proteste ! Je veux rester ! Lily !

-SORS !

La salle d'attente.

-Ca y est ? demanda aussitôt Sirius en voyant arriver James dans la salle d'attente.

-Ben non, Lily m'a viré de la salle d'accouchement, répondit James tout déconfit.

Remus lui donna une accolade en riant. Ce fut maintenant trois hommes qui marchaient de long en large attendant avec angoisse l'arrivée du futur enfant sous les regards étonnés des personnes présentes. Cela donnait on l'imagine un drôle de tableau…

Soudain un médicomage arriva et se dirigea vers les trois jeunes hommes.

-Qui est le père ? demanda le guérisseur.

Les amis se regardèrent en souriant…bonne question…

-Moi, affirma tout de même James.

-Bien monsieur veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? C'est hors e question ! On veut savoir ! s'écria Sirius.

-Et voir ! ajouta Remus.

James soupira et hocha de la tête.

-Je vous présente le chien ….pardon je voulais dire le parrain et euh…James jeta un regard hésitant à Remus.

-La marraine ! Finit Remus.

-Oh euh je vois, dit le médicomage qui ne voyait pas du tout en fait.

-Alors !

-Lily Evans Potter a mis au monde votre enfant à 14h37 , l'enfant pèse 3kg420 . C'est un bon poids. Félicitations à vous …euh …il regarda les trois jeunes hommes…à vous 3.

Les hommes émirent des soupirs de soulagement. Quand soudain James s'aperçut que le médicomage avait oublié un détail…

-C'est quoi ? pressa James.

-Euh un bébé , répondit le médicomage perplexe devant une question aussi incongrue.

-Mais non ! Enfin si ! Mais je veux dire, c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-C'est un garçon.

-OUIIIII ! hurlèrent ensemble les amis complètement déchainés. Le brave homme qui avait aidé Lily a accouché en profita pour se sauver. Il était à une dizaine de mètres d'eux quand il se rappela de quelque chose.

-Monsieur ! La jeune maman voudrait voir le père ! En voyant les trois jeunes hommes s'avancer. Il rajouta : Le vrai père , messieurs.

James s'avança triomphant.

Dans la chambre de Lily.

Lily rayonnait de joie avec son bébé dans les bras. Son bébé. Son Harry. Elle accueillit son mari avec un sourire, lui présentant leur fils.

-James je te présente ton fils, enfin NOTRE fils même si je n'arrive pas à voir en quoi il est mon fils dans ce visage.

James contemplait son fils émerveillé. Le nouveau né avait des cheveux noirs, il n'était pas très grand. Il avait les yeux fermés.

-Je n'ai pas encore vu ses yeux, il refuse obstinément à les ouvrir. Approche.

James obéit sans un mot, s'installa dans le lit et caressa le visage du bébé.

Ce moment de magie ne dura qu'un instant et fut interrompu par un fracas assourdissant dans le couloir.

Les deux parents écoutèrent médusés la voix de Sirius et de Remus s'élever dans le couloir.

Dans le couloir.

-Comment ça nous ne pouvons pas y aller !

-C'est tout à fait scandaleux !

- Savez-vous à qui vous avez à faire ? Je m'appelle Sirius Black !

-Et tu crois vraiment que ça va les rassurer ? rétorqua Remus

Sirius menaçait déjà de sortir sa baguette quand James sortit de la chambre.

-Venez, lança d'un ton bref James.

Sirius lança un regard triomphant aux médicomages suivi de Remus .

Dans la chambre plus tard.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il me ressemble ?

-N'importe quoi…on voit bien que c'est mon portrait craché ! On a le même nez ! répondit Remus.

-Moi je trouve qu'il ressemble à son père…son vrai père…intervint la jeune maman.

Ils étaient tous les quatre autour du bébé. Les trois hommes entouraient la jeune maman et Harry. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et comme l'avait fait remarquer Sirius, il sait se faire attendre, tout son parrain... !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que notre James est papa, murmura Remus.

-Et moi donc ! répondit ledit papa

Lily regarda son mari avec amour , l'embrassa et lui chuchota des paroles à l'oreille de sorte que personne à part James ne les entendit. James embrassa sa femme et prit Harry dans ses bras.

-Harry, bienvenue au monde. J'aurais voulu t'offrir un monde meilleur, un monde en paix. Mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, la vie ne sera pas facile, mais je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Tu es mon fils et quand le jour viendra où nous nous quitterons, sache qu'une partie de moi résidera dans ton cœur ainsi que ta mère. Je t'aime Harry.

Harry, tout jeune bébé qu'il était ne comprit aucun mot de ce que lui racontait son père mais la voix grave de son père lui fit ouvrir les yeux . James écarquilla les yeux .

-Ca alors , ce n'est pas croyable ! Sirius…il a tes yeux…

Ledit Sirius qui était en train d'expliquer sous le regard attentif de Remus et exaspéré de Lily , la meilleure manière de mettre une couche à un bébé, s'interrompit brusquement.

-C'est vrai ?

James le regarda avec un sourire.

-Non .

James éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Sirius puis croisant le regard de Remus, il rajouta :

-Non Remus il n'a pas tes yeux non plus…En fait, je crois que Lily devrait regarder…

Lily jubila intérieurement puis extérieurement pour narguer Sirius en découvrant la couleur des yeux d'Harry. Verts comme elle. Elle était rassurée. Elle avait peur qu'il n'est rien d'elle dans ce bout de chou. Et l'idée d'avoir fécondée un deuxième James, un James junior la remplissait d'effroi.

-Il est craquant, dit Remus. Il aura la nature généreuse de sa mère.

-Il sera loyal et courageux comme son père, rajouta Sirius.

-Je ne savais pas que les marraines les fées étaient encore d'actualité, ironisa Lily.

- Tu t'y prendras comme un manche à balai avec les filles, dit Sirius.

- Tu auras un sale caractère comme ta mè…voulut rajouter Remus.

Mais Lily l'en empêcha en lui balançant son oreiller .

James regarda la scène en souriant, en se demandant si Harry leur en voudrait beaucoup en apprenant que sa mère avait voulu massacrer ses …marraines les fées…

Fin !

J'aime beaucoup écrire sur eux et particulièrement sur cette époque et me sentant inspiré j'ai envie d'écrire une suite mais euh des idées ? Et bien sûr , suite il y a si 10 review xD


	3. Chapter 3

Voila une suite et je crois que cela sera le dernier chapitre, voulant bien terminer . Merci pour toute vos review et je vous invite à reviewer encore ! ^^Bonne lecture !

-James ce n'est pas possible à cet âge là…il n'a que 6 mois ! s'exclama Lily exaspérée.

-Mais puisque je te dit qu'il a dit p….

-Arrêtes tes bêtises ! Harry ne fait que dire areuh !

-Mais j'te jure, il a bien dit « Papa » ! insista James.

Lily tourna obstinément le dos et James en déduit qu'elle était tout simplement jalouse…Bon Harry n'avait peut-être pas dit clairement « papa » mais ça y ressemblait quand même !

James se pencha vers le berceau de son fils, qui ne dormait pas encore au grand désespoir de Lily.

-Ah oui tu as bien dit « papa » mon bout de chou ?Dit le à maman , elle me croit pas…

-Areuh..répondit Harry.

-Je suppose que ce gazouillement veut dire « papa » dans ton esprit ? lança Lily sarcastique.

James fixa son fils mécontent.

-Allons Harry, fais un effort pour papa. Dit « Papa » !

-Areuh…

-Papa !

-Areuh…

-Il m'énerve TON fils !

-Ah tiens c'est mon fils maintenant ? Il y a deux minutes c'était le bébé à papa et maintenant ce n'est plus que mon fils ?

James se rendit compte de sa bourde et voulut se rattraper mais ne fit qu'empirer la situation…Ca lui arrivait souvent…

Dans l'allée de la maison des Potter.

-Mon cadeau est plus gros que le tien, fit remarquer Sirius tout content.

- Un cadeau ne se juge pas à sa grosseur mais à sa valeur, rétorqua calmement Remus.

Sirius fixa Remus l'air songeur.

-Pff tu deviens vraiment trop sérieux Remus. T'es même plus drôle…

-Jaloux…

-Comment ça jaloux ?

-Tu sais que mon cadeau sera le plus beau et tu sa…mais Remus ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par des hurlements stridents venant de l'intérieur de la maison. Remus s'alarma aussitôt mais Sirius ne s'inquiéta nullement.

-Laisse c'est Lily qui passe ses nerfs sur James. Il a encore du dire une connerie…

Dans la maison .

-TU VEUX PEUT-ETRE LE RAMENER AU SERVICE APRES VENTE ? LE REMETTRE AU DEPOT DE VENTE ? A LA DECHARGE ? C'EST CA ? IL TE PLAIT PLUS ? T'EN A DEJA MARRE ? hurlait Lily.

-Mais ma chérie, mais non, pas du tout…murmurai faiblement James tassé dans le fauteuil.

-FALLAIT PEUT-ETRE REFLECHIR AVANT DE ME FAIRE UN ENFANT ? MAIS NON PAS DE SOUCI !

Dehors.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait entrer ?demanda Remus.

-Non on va les laisser tranquille, répondit Sirius. Ils ont besoin d'être seuls , ça s'entend…

-Mais..

-Crois moi, Remus, ne t'approche jamais d'une femme en colère surtout si c'est une sorcière…

-Sirius va falloir que tu me racontes .

-T'insinue quoi là ?

-Bon vous rentrez oui ou non ? cria Lily de la fenêtre.

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent brusquement et adressèrent un sourire timide à la jeune maitresse des lieux.

-Eh bien oui, proposé si gentiment…dit Sirius.

-La ferme Sirius, tu veux subir le même sort que James ou quoi ? chuchota Remus.

Dans la maison.

-C'est qui le plus beau ? C'est qui le plus beau ? répétait inlassablement Sirius à Harry.

-Areuh…

-Mais c'est qui ce areuh ? s'énerva Sirius.

-Ca veut dire Remus en latin, répondit le jeune loup-garou

Les 3 jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire sous l'œil boudeur de Sirius. Mais James perdit vite son sourire quand Lily se mit à parler.

-James est persuadé que son fils a dit Papa , lança Lily.

-C'est vrai ! protesta son mari.

-Comme si le premier mot d'Harry serait papa ! répliqua Sirius. Tout le monde sait que les premiers mots des enfants sont…Il se tourna vers Lily le sourire charmeur, auquel Lily répondit , flattée…Sirius !

-QUOI ? s'exclama Lily qui perdit vite son sourire.

-Bon à la rigueur , Patmol, concéda le jeune parrain.

-N'importe quoi Sirius, son premier mot a été « Remus », répliqua Remus.

Trois têtes convergèrent vers Remus.

-« A été » ? demanda James pas content du tout.

- oui…bon j'exagère peut –être un peu…

-Un peu beaucoup ?

Remus fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu sous les regards hilares de ses amis, secrètement soulagés. Surtout le jeune papa.

Un silence s'installait parfois interrompu par les gazouillements d'Harry, quand Lily regarda sa montre.

-Bon, il se fait tard…dit-elle en regardant lourdement Sirius et Remus bien confortablement installés et ne manifestant aucune intention de partir.

-Ah oui..remarqua quand même Remus sans bouger.

-Oui , vraiment tard …je suis vraiment très fatiguée…très fatiguée…poursuivit la jeune maman en insistant.

Les jeunes hommes ne se rendaient compte de rien, voyant ça Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon je suppose que vous restez diner ? demanda finalement Lily.

-Ah je me demandais quand tu allais nous le proposer ! répondit Sirius tout sourires.

-Tu en as mis du temps, ajouta Remus.

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu leur demandes encore, fit James. Tu sais qu'ils ne viennent que pour voir leur filleul et manger.

-Un jour James je te préviens, je vais les faire partir même si pour cela je dois les prendre par la peau des fesses ! menaça Lily.

Sirius et Remus lancèrent un regarde effrayé à James , en quête d'un soutien.

Celui-ci leur sourit et répondit :

-Ca ne sert à rien , c'est comme les puces, ça revient toujours…

-QUOI ?

Plus tard dans la soirée.

-Taisez vous, mon fils essaie de me parler, dit James.

-Ben voyons…

James ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de Lily et continua à parler à son fils.

-Tu disais donc ? Maman devrait offrir à Papa le nouveau balai Supernova ? Sirius devrait s'acheter un shampoing antipuces ? Tu as raison Harry, Remus ne devrait pas avoir honte d'être amoureux d'une jeune louve…

Les autres personnes regardaient médusés. James racontait des stupidités tellement stupides que c'en est stupide ( selon Lily) à Harry.

-Ton mari est en train de corrompre Harry…

-Tu as parfaitement raison Remus…Il est temps de couper le cordon et de les séparer, approuva Lily.

-James !

Celui-ci se retourna, et afficha une mine mécontente.

-Vous savez ce n'est pas beau d'écouter les conversations des autres, réprimanda le jeune père.

-Pff…James j'aimerais que tu ne racontes pas de bêtises à mon fils.

-Des bêtises ! s'insurgea James.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily je vais parler à Harry, intervint Sirius.

-Ca ne me rassure pas ça Sirius…

Tard…Très tard dans la soirée.

-Je ne veux pas être impolie mais vous partez quand ? demanda brutalement Lily.

- C'est dingue comment on se sent aimé ici…dit Sirius à Remus qui haussa les épaules.

-Harry n'arrive pas à s'endormir quand vous êtes là !

-Je le comprends, il ne veut pas manquer un seul instant avec ses parrains et marraines, ajouta Remus.

Néanmoins tous deux se décidèrent à partir malgré eux. Remus se souvenait de l'expression de Lily quand Sirius avait proposé ou plutôt décidé d'une chambre pour lui dans la maison de Lily et James. L'expression des yeux de Lily était pire qu'un avada kedavra.

L'épisode des adieux dura longtemps, puisque les deux jeunes hommes passèrent environ 15 minutes à dire au revoir à Harry.

-Au revoir Harry, mon petit trésordamourquej'aimetant…N'est ce pas que j'aime mon petit filleul. Un jour tu seras grand comme parrain et beau aussi…Allez fais un petit sourire ! Oh oui ! Il est beau avec son sourire. C'est Harry qui fait des sourires à Siriuuuusss…gazouillait Sirius.

-Complètement gaga, commenta Lily.

-Bye petit sucre d'orge ! Et bien j'ai pas le droit à un sourire moi ? Ah siiiiiii ! Il m'a fais des sourires ! mon petit Harry ! Tu sais que t'as de beaux yeux…allez au revoir mon bout de chou…

- Gagattitude, ajouta James en observant les deux jeunes hommes penchés sur le berceau en tripotant, embrassant Harry.

-Bon avant que mon fils ne soit couvert de bave…commença Lily

-Oui ça va on a compris, on s'en va ! râla Sirius.

-Ca donne envie de revenir dis donc !

-Vous revenez toujours…soupira James

-Malheureusement, murmura Lily.

Elle adressa un sourire aux trois hommes.

Hypocrite , pensa amusé James.

Les adieux au couple furent beaucoup moins chaleureux…

-Au revoir

-Au revoir.

Lily secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Vous allez me faire pleurer avec vos yeux de cocker…

Ils éclatèrent de rire quand soudain un petit gazouillement les interrompit.

Il se regardèrent stupéfaits…James arbora un sourire triomphant et susurra à l'oreille de Lily.

-Je l'avais dit…

-On a du mal entendre, répliqua celle-ci .

Sirius et Remus sentant la dispute arriver, furent soudainement pressés de partir.

Bandes de lâcheurs , pensa James.

-Tu as mal entendu ! Commençait à s'énerver Lily.

-Non ! Sirius et Remus sont témoins !

-Ce ne sont pas des témoins fiables !

-Papa…

Quatre têtes convergèrent brusquement vers l'origine du son. Lily blêmit, James hurla de joie, Sirius se réjouit comme si cela s'adressait à lui et Remus…ben Remus eut la même réaction que Sirius.

-Papa !

Fin

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Merci pour vos review qui m'ont motivés et même chose, j'attend vos 10 review avec impatience !


End file.
